Abigail Whistler
Abigail "Abby" Whistler is the daughter of the late Abraham Whistler and a member of Nightstalkers. Biography ''Blade: Trinity Abigail Whistler is the illegitimate daughter of Abraham Whistler, the vampire hunter, and she knows of the existence of vampires since her childhood. She's a member of the Nightstalkers led by Hannibal King, an ex-vampire who wants revenge. When her father died and Blade was arrested by FBI, Abigail and Hannibal go to the rescue and make the Daywalker join their team. Nightstalkers know about Dracula's resurrection, and want to destroy him with the help of Blade. While Blade and Abigail are out for a hunt, the rest of the team is wiped out by Drake, who kidnaps Abby's protegee, Zoe, daughter of her friend Sommerfield. Hannibal King too, who was wounded due to a prior fight with Drake, has been kidnapped. Blade and Abigail attack the House of Talos, the enemy base, free Hannibal and put up a fight with all the vampires and the familiars in there. During the battle, Abigail kills Asher Talos impaling him with an arrow, and then joins Blade to help him in his fight against Drake. She tries to kill the first vampire with an arrow charged with the Daystar Virus, but Drake's reflexes are too sharp and she fails. Some moments later, Blade, almost defeated, grabs Abigail's arrow and stabs Drake with it, freeing the Daystar and killing all the vampires in the area, Drake included. After the battle, Hannibal King declares that the war isn't over yet, so the Nightstalkers are still in battle, and Abigail Whistler with them. Character traits Abigail is a very serious and skilled fighter, one of the best in the Nightstalkers unit. She is a master-class archer and uses some modified arrows against vampires. She also wields an hypertechnological UVA arrow, which she uses as a sword for slicing vampires in two. She's very cold-blooded in battle, and usually listens to her iPod while hunting for having the right atmosphere. Deep inside, she's still a very emotional person, as seen when she was crying the death of her friend Sommerfield, but always tries to separate emotions from hunt. Relationships *Abraham Whistler - Father; deceased. *Blade - Teammate. *Hannibal King - Teammate. *Sommerfield - Friend and teammate; deceased. *Zoe - Friend. *Dex - Teammate; deceased. *Drake - Enemy; deceased. *Danica Talos - Enemy. *Asher Talos - Enemy and victim; deceased. *Jarko Grimwood - Enemy. Appearances/Actresses *Canon (1 film) **Blade: Trinity'' (First appearance) - Jessica Biel Behind the scenes *David S. Goyer was going to add Rachel Van Helsing from the Tomb of Dracula comics in the movie, but then he heard about the movie Van Helsing and decided against it. He ended up creating the character of Abigail in her place. *Jessica Biel went through a strict diet and a hard training for playing as Abigail. Gallery AbigailWhistler-Blade3.jpg|Abigail wielding her bow. 2004_blade_trinity_516.jpg|Abigail fighting. Abigail Whistler.jpg jessica-biel-picture-18.jpg|Abigail in hunt. blade080604.jpg|Abigail fighting a familiar. AbigailBladeHannibal-Blade3.jpg bladetrinitypubn.jpg|''Blade: Trinity'' poster featuring Abigail Whistler. Category:Blade (1998) characters Category:Created characters Category:Vampire hunters Category:Nightstalkers members Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Characters with Martial arts skills